A New Beginning
by gaaras-lil-sand-angel
Summary: Aya appears to be your average girl. she is anything but average. In short time, her world changes.


She sighed for the sixth time that day. She had to enroll into another school because she got kicked out of her last one. Not that she really cared of course. Aya just didn't really have a reason to do anything. She had nobody to fall back on but she had to support herself and wasn't about to use her parents life insurance money to do so. She walked into the office of the new school and sighed again.

"Welcome to Rosewood High School, Ms. Sakamoto." The secretary Shizune greeted politely.

"Thank you Ms. Shizune." Aya bowed deeply to her. Shizune offered her a chair and aya sat down. She looked over at shizune and observed her silently while she waited for the paperwork for her enrollment to be gotten. Shizune had short black hair that was in her face as she was typing. She had on black slacks and a pale purple dress shirt.

"Ms. Sakamoto, your enrollment forms are right here. Please go through that door on your right and take them to the principal." Shizune said while smiling at her. After the enrollment process, she was to get her locker figured out and where all her classes were as she was going to start school officially tomorrow.

-the next day-

Aya groaned as she rolled out of her bed. She looked over the black and green covers longingly before grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. She took her time seeing as she had woken up 2 hours early for no apparent reason. She started scrubbing her hair with coconut shampoo and apple conditioner before washing it out again and hopping out of the shower. Aya is a pretty average looking girl. She has calf length black hair with natural pink and red streaks in it. She has one green eye and one blue eye. Nobody has ever seen her blue eye though. Her bangs cover her right eye so it covers the blue eye. She speaks in a soft voice so most people can't hear what she says a lot of the time. She grabbed her matching navy blue bra and panties and threw them on before grabbing her black tight skinny jeans out of her closet along with a red tank top that read, "I have a warning label. Do you?" after she put those on, she pulled on her black knee high converse with safety pins all over them. She then pulled her hair into a tight braid that she wore daily and walked out of her house, bag and keys in hand.

-at school-

"Who's that new girl?"

"I've never seen her before. Have you?"

"She looks so weird."

The gossip about her continued to spread as she walked into her first class. She put her books down and put a headphone in the ear that was also hidden by the bangs that hid her eye. She silently observed as the class slowly started to file in. everyone that noticed her stared at her. She didn't really care why though. She figured they had their reasons.

'Oh well' she thought. 'Let the day begin.'

As the bell rang to signal the start of class, she looked around curiously. She then noticed the teacher wasn't there yet. It was then that someone gently tapped her shoulder.

"H-Hello. My name is Hinata." She said timidly while poking her fingers together slightly. The poor girl looked so scared.

"Hello Hinata. My name is Aya." Aya spoke in a soft voice that could rival Hinata's own. "Where's the teacher?"

"He's always late. H-Half an hour late." Hinata giggled softly. Aya sighed again. She took in Hinata's appearance. She had waist length blue black hair, pale silver eyes, and was currently wearing a lavender tank top that had a blue peace sign, a red heart and a yellow smiley face and had on some tight blue jeans that flared around the knee. On her feet were black flats.

"After class, w-would you like to meet the rest of the group?" she asked nervously. Aya nodded. She may actually be accepted by someone this time.

-after school-

The girls walked out to a group of Sakura trees that were near the back of the school and sat down. A few minutes later, 3 guys and 3 girls walked up to them.

"Who's this Hina-chan?" the first guy asked her. Aya observed them carefully. The one that spoke had spiky blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The one on his left had his hair in a ponytail and had brown eyes and the one on the blonde's right had his hair in a low ponytail and the same silver eyes as Hinata's. The girls looked a little odd. The first girl had her hair in 4 ponytails and held a fan across her back. The girl next to her had her brown hair in 2 tight buns atop her head. The last girl had waist length pink hair. Aya studied her a few moments before there was a rustle in the tree above them. She looked up and saw 2 more guys.

"This is Aya Sakamoto. She's new. I liked her so I invited her to sit with me." Aya went wide eyed. She thought the silver eyed girl stuttered. The pink haired girl looked over at Aya and smiled.

"Hinata only stutters when she's nervous. And when she meets new people. Let me tell you who everyone here is. The blonde boy is Naruto. Hinata loves him but he's to stupid to notice. The one next to him with the ponytail is Shikamaru. The guy with the other silver eyes is Neji, Hinata's cousin. The girl with the fan on her back is Temari. The one with buns on her head is Tenten and I'm Sakura. And the two guys that startled you are Temari's brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara is the redhead with the kanji on his forehead and Kankuro has the war paint on." Sakura looked around at everyone and made a declaration.

"Aya can be friends with all of us!" Naruto grinned. Today had gone well but she wondered if everyday would go this smoothly.

"Ne, Aya-chan. Want us to walk you home?" Sakura asked and motioned to herself, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Sure why not. It can't hurt to learn about this place." Aya smiled slightly and proceeded to walk to the sidewalk behind the cherry blossom trees. At that moment, everyone proceeded to walk their separate ways. Aya looked around and made a mental note to bring her board with her tomorrow. As they walked, Temari and Kankuro argued while Sakura asked questions.

"Did you put pink streaks in your hair?" she asked hesitantly remembering how it felt to be asked about her own pink locks. Aya shook her head.

"They're natural. All of my hair is." She replied.

They continued to question her until she arrived at her street. She walked a little quicker down the street and waved.

"This is my stop! See you guys tomorrow. Ja ne!" Aya stated as she ran down the street and into her house. Her pet kitten greeted her at the door as she shut it behind her. She set her keys down on the table and picked up the note on the table and dropped it on the floor.

'Found you'


End file.
